newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by WMBC-TV
List of programs broadcast by WMBC-TV Kids This is a list of television programs broadcast by WMBC-TV Kids in the United States Current programming Beyblade: Metal Fusion (January 5, 2019–Present) Beyblade: Metal Masters (January 1, 2013–Present) Beyblade: Metal Fury (January 5, 2019–Present) Cyberchase (January 1, 2004–Present) Sonic X (September 1, 2004–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (September 1, 2003–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–December 22, 2017; March 5, 2018–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (September 4, 2006–July 21, 2012; February 26, 2018–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (March 28, 2009–July 21, 2012; July 1, 2018–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (January 14, 2013–August 29, 2016; November 11, 2018–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (April 1, 2017–Present) Pokémon (January 4, 2003–Present) Teen Titans'' (September 1, 2004–Present)'' What's New, Scooby-Doo? (September 1, 2003–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–Present) The Electric Company (2009) (January 1, 2010–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–Present) Odd Squad (May 1, 2017–Present) Maya & Miguel (September 5, 2005–April 4, 2009; January 18, 2011–March 30, 2012; March 3, 2014–August 15, 2016: September 2, 2019–Present) Dinosaur King (February 4, 2008–July 21, 2012; March 3, 2014–December 30, 2016; September 1, 2018–Present) Duel Masters (September 5, 2005–February 13, 2009: September 2, 2019–Present) My Life as a Teenage Robot (January 1, 2014–Present) Martha Speaks (March 2, 2009–June 21, 2017; January 8, 2018–Present) Digimon Fusion (January 1, 2015–December 30, 2016; March 30, 2019–Present) Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (February 4, 2008–July 21, 2012; March 3, 2014–Present) Power Rangers (January 2, 2000–September 26, 2015: March 25, 2019–Present) Ben 10 (2005) (January 1, 2014''–''November 18, 2017; September 1, 2018''–''Present) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (January 1, 2014–May 31, 2017; July 2, 2018–November 2, 2018; April 15, 2019''–August 29, 2019: January 6, 2020-Present)'' American Dragon: Jake Long (January 1, 2014–August 3, 2019: January 4, 2020-Present) WMBC-TV Family Sabrina the Teenage Witch (January 2, 2000–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–Present) Boy Meets World (January 2, 2000–July 21, 2012: January 1, 2014–Present) Friends (January 2, 2000–Present)' America’s Funniest Home Video With Tom Bergeron and Bob Saget (January 1, 2014–Present) Family Matters (January 2, 2000–November 2, 2016; September 1, 2017–Present) Other shows from the WMBC-TV Kids library are being shown on streaming services such as Pluto TV and VRV. Additional programming (for WMBC-TV Kids and video service only) Included programming on WMBC-TV Kids on Pluto TV Programming includes old and discontinued programming from the original WMBC-TV Kids channel. Mini-series and Specials Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards (April 15, 2000–Present) Nickelodoen HALO Awards (November 2009–Present) Nickelodoen Kids’ Choice Awards (July 17, 2014–Present) People’s Choice Awards (January 9, 2000–Present) Teen Choice Awards (August 6, 2000–Present) Short Series Worldwide Day of Play (October 2, 2004–Present) Current Programming Blocks WMBC-TV Theater (January 2, 2000–Present) Halloween (October 1, 2000–Present) Christmas (December 1, 2000–Present) Back To School (September 1, 2000-Present) New Year’s Eve (December 31, 2000–Present) New Year’s Day (January 1, 2001–Present) Earth Day (April 22, 2000–Present) Valentine’s Day (February 14, 2000–Present) Thankgiving (November 23, 2000–Present) WMBC-TV Baseball MLB Wednesday (July 9, 2014-Present) Current Interstitialis WMBC-TV's Music Video (2000''–Present)'' WMBC-TV's Fundalmentals Exclusive (2003''–''Present) SportsCenter High-5 (2018''–''Present) Former Programming Birdz (January 3, 2000–October 8, 2004) Dino Babies (January 3, 2000–October 8, 2004) Mega Babies (September 3, 2001–October 8, 2004) Blazing Dragons (September 2, 2002–October 8, 2004) Foofur (January 3, 2000–October 8, 2004) Bananas in Pyjamas (September 3, 2001–September 30, 2005) Elliot Moose (September 3, 2001–September 30, 2005) Babar (January 3, 2000–September 30, 2005) Kipper the Dog (September 1, 2003–September 30, 2005) Wish Kid (September 1, 2003–September 30, 2005) The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (January 2, 2000–September 30, 2005) Camp Candy (September 3, 2001–September 30, 2005: January 7, 2008–August 31, 2008) Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (September 1, 2003–September 30, 2005) Rupert (September 2, 2002–September 30, 2005) Bruno the Kid (January 3, 2000–September 8, 2006) Eek! The Cat (January 3, 2000–June 14, 2007) PB&J Otter (January 3, 2000–June 21, 2007) Jungle Cubs (September 3, 2001–September 7, 2007) Sheep in the Big City (September 1, 2003–June 20, 2008) The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (January 3, 2000–June 20, 2008) The Wacky World of Tex Avery (January 3, 2000–September 7, 2008) Braceface (September 1, 2003–September 7, 2008) Inspector Gadget (September 1, 2003–September 7, 2008) Medbots (September 1, 2003–September 19, 2008) Mega Man (September 3, 2001–September 19, 2008) Heathcliff (1984) (January 2, 2000–September 19, 2008) The Care Bears (September 1, 2003–September 19, 2008) Angela Anaconda (September 1, 2003–September 20, 2008) Captain N: The Game Master (January 3, 2000–September 20, 2008) The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (January 3, 2000–September 20, 2008) Super Mario World (January 3, 2000–September 20, 2008) Ned's Newt (January 3, 2000–September 20, 2008) ProStars (January 3, 2000–September 20, 2008) The New Yogi Bear Show (September 1, 2003–September 20, 2008) Bill Nye the Science Guy (September 2, 2002–September 20, 2008) Denver, the Last Dinosaur (September 4, 2000–September 20, 2008) Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (September 2, 2002–February 13, 2009) Corduroy (September 3, 2001–February 13, 2009) Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009) The Save-Ums! (September 4, 2005–February 13, 2009) Cubix: Robots for Everyone (September 13, 2003–September 5, 2009) What's with Andy? (September 1, 2003–July 19, 2010) Toddworld (September 4, 2005–March 30, 2012) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (September 1, 2003–March 27, 2009: January 24, 2011–March 4, 2012) Sabrina’s Secret Life (January 17, 2004–January 20, 2009; January 1, 2011–February 7, 2012) Archie’s Weird Mysteries (September 3, 2001–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011–February 17, 2012) Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (September 3, 2001–April 4, 2009; January 1, 2011–May 1, 2012) George Shrinks (January 1, 2011–March 23, 2012; January 1, 2014–June 23, 2015) Pinky And The Brain (January 1, 2014–August 15, 2016) The Legend of Tarzan (September 1, 2014–August 31, 2016) Tiny Toon Adventures (January 2, 2014–November 8, 2016) Animaniacs (January 2, 2014–March 27, 2017) Dennis the Menace (January 3, 2000–February 13, 2009: January 2, 2014–April 28, 2017) Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009; February 6, 2011–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–April 28, 2017) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (September 5, 2005–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011–February 17, 2012; January 1, 2014–April 30, 2017) Liberty’s Kids (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–May 31, 2017) That’s So Raven (March 16, 2005–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–November 18, 2017) Bakugan: New Vestroia (March 3, 2014–March 2, 2018) Yo-Kai Watch (May 1, 2017-August 25, 2018) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! (January 3, 2000–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-March 6, 2012; January 1, 2014–October 24, 2016; September 1, 2018–November 2, 2018) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (January 1, 2014–November 2, 2018) WordGirl (March 1, 2009''–''September 30, 2016; November 5, 2018''–''March 22, 2019) Tai Chi Chasers (January 1, 2012–June 10, 2015; November 5, 2018''–''March 22, 2019) Sabrina: The Animated Series (March 7, 2001–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011–March 23, 2012: January 1, 2014–June 23, 2015; May 5, 2018–June 23, 2018: January 5, 2019–March 23, 2019) Mecard (November 5, 2018''–''April 12, 2019) Sonic Underground (September 3, 2001–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–October 24, 2016; January 7, 2018–December 2, 2018: March 30, 2019–August 3, 2019) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (January 1, 2014–June 23, 2015; March 25, 2019–August 23, 2019) Johnny Test (January 1, 2010–August 23, 2019) Arthur (January 3, 2000–August 23, 2019) Lizzie McGuire (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–August 29, 2019) True Jackson, VP (January 1, 2014''–''June 18, 2017; November 10, 2018''–August 31, 2019)'' Wizards of Waverly Place (March 1, 2009–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–August 31, 2019) A.N.T Farm (January 27, 2012–March 28, 2017; March 30, 2019–August 31, 2019) Raven’s Home (January 6, 2018–August 31, 2019) Shake It Up (September 12, 2011–August 31, 2019) Liv and Maddie (March 30, 2019–August 31, 2019) Supah Ninjas (March 30, 2019–August 31, 2019) Ducktales (2017) (October 1, 2017–August 31, 2019) Hannah Montana (September 4, 2006–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–August 31, 2019) Kim Possible (September 1, 2004–March 30, 2012; January 1, 2014–August 31, 2019) Zoey 101'' (September 4, 2006–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–August 31, 2019)'' Drake & Josh (March 16, 2005–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–August 31, 2019) 100 things to do Before High School (July 2, 2017–August 31, 2019) The Proud Family (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–August 31, 2019) The Suite Life on Deck (March 1, 2009–January 7, 2012; January 1, 2014–May 31, 2017; January 7, 2018-August 31, 2019) The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (September 4, 2006–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–August 31, 2019) Big Time Rush (February 6, 2011–September 26, 2015; January 7, 2017–August 31, 2019) Lilo And Stitch: The Series (September 1, 2004''–''July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014''–''February 17, 2018; November 3, 2018''–August 31, 2019)'' Ned's Declassified School ''Survival ''Guide (September 5, 2005–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–August 31, 2019) All Grown Up! (March 16, 2005–July 21, 2012; March 3, 2014–February 14, 2020)' Family Full House (January 3, 2000-February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011-June 23, 2015; September 1, 2018-August 23, 2018) Step By Step (January 2, 2000-March 27, 2017; March 15, 2018-August 25, 2018) Sister, Sister (January 2, 2000–July 21, 2012; September 1, 2017–December 23, 2017) Saved By The Bell (January 2, 2000–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011–November 2, 2016) The Brady Bunch (January 2, 2000–February 13, 2009; January 1, 2011–July 21, 2012; January 1, 2014–March 27, 2017) 7th Heaven (January 2, 2000–April 10, 2012) The Bugaloos (January 2, 2000–May 7, 2004: January 1, 2008–February 10, 2009) All in the Family (January 2, 2000–September 8, 2008) Growing Pains (January 2, 2000–July 19, 2010) Gilligan’s Island (January 2, 2000–September 9, 2011) The Andy Griffith Show (January 2, 2000–February 1, 2009) Bewitched (January 2, 2000–September 9, 2011) The Nanny (January 2, 2000–September 23, 2011) A Different World (January 2, 2000–July 1, 2009) Happy Days (January 2, 2000–July 1, 2009) Cheers (January 2, 2000–September 6, 2010) Benson (January 2, 2000–July 6, 2007) Laverene & Shirley (January 2, 2000–March 9, 2009; January 1, 2011–November 3, 2016; January 6, 2018–March 1, 2018) What I Like About You (January 4, 2003–September 9, 2011) Reba (January 4, 2003–June 30, 2012; January 1, 2014–May 31, 2017) ALF (January 2, 2000–January 19, 2009) Blossom (January 2, 2000–September 9, 2011) The Beverly Hillbillies (January 2, 2000–October 14, 2011) Family Ties (January 2, 2000–September 1, 2006) Land of the Lost (January 2, 2000–July 30, 2007) M*A*S*H (January 2, 2000–January 28, 2009) Get Smart (January 2, 2000–August 29, 2005) Green Acres (January 2, 2000–June 20, 2008) I Love Lucy (January 2, 2000–July 8, 2010) My Three Sons (January 2, 2000–September 6, 2009) Perfect Strangers (January 2, 2000–December 1, 2008) Taxi (January 2, 2000–June 1, 2009) That Girl (January 2, 2000–January 20, 2009) Former Interstitialis Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Shorts; 2000–2005) Spot the Dog (2000–2005) Pablo the Little Red Fox (2000–2009) Happy Monster Band (2007–2011) Shanna’s Show (2005–2012) Tasty Time with ZeFronk (2009–2015) Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? (2009–2016) Toy Story Toons (2012–2019) Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (2009–2019) Merrie Melodies (2012''–''2019) Road Runner And Wile E. Coyote (2012''–''2019) Descendants: Wicked World (2018''–''2019) DC Super Hero Girls (2017''–2019)'' Mickey Mouse (2014–2019) Former Specials The Big Game 30: Gan Gan Galaxy Vs. Wang Hu Zhong (2015) The Big Game 31: Freddy Aguilar's Team Vs. The Football Team (2016) WMBC-TV's 25th Anniversary Celebration (2019)